


Attentive

by MaskedShipper



Series: Learning to Trust [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedShipper/pseuds/MaskedShipper
Summary: It's a lazy day, which gives Daniel time to appreciate the finer points of one Jack Thompson.
Relationships: Daniel Sousa/Jack Thompson
Series: Learning to Trust [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769266
Kudos: 36





	Attentive

“You gonna get on with it, or…?” Thompson huffed as he lay shirtless and stretched out on the small cot, chest and cheeks flushed with colour as Daniel lay pressed against his side, lazy fingers tweaking and gently pinching one of Thompson’s nipples. 

“Didn’t realise you were in a rush. If you got somewhere to be, then by all means, don’t let me stop you from getting your day started.”

“Just get to the good part already.” 

It was interesting how insistent Jack was to move on despite the sweatiness of his palm as he tried to push Daniel’s hand toward the bulge in his pants. The blush creeped low, dipping into his chest, embarrassment laced with the thick arousal Daniel could hear on his hitched breath. 

“I think this part’s pretty good,” Daniel replied, the nonchalant vibe broken by the mischief in his dark eyes. 

Thompson made a show of groaning his displeasure, but there was no denying the way he choked on his whines or arched his back into Daniel’s focused attention. Daniel teased the hardened nub with gentle drags of his thumb, noting how Jack hissed and cursed when he rolled it between his fingers. 

“I think maybe you just don’t like how much you like it. But it’s alright, Jack. I’ll take care of you how you need.” 

“I ain’t no dame who likes to have her breasts fondled, Sousa. Only thing that gets me off is when you touch my— _Christ almighty_.” 

Daniel nipped Jack’s other nipple before dragging his tongue against it to soothe the bite, suckling gently. A moan was pulled out of him when rough, calloused hands curled into his hair, Jack pressing him closer, more insistently, against his chest. The noises Jack made were delicious—choked and restrained and soaked in embarrassed pleasure, whines and moans muffled by his own fist in his mouth as Daniel flicked his tongue against the sensitive nub of flesh. 

“You gonna…?” The words trailed off as Jack arched and hissed again, but he worked hard to pull his composure back, though not as hard as Daniel worked to break it. “You gonna kiss me or what, Sousa?”

And when Daniel did just that, pressed open mouthed kisses to Jack’s chest, moaning his pleasure against firm skin, Jack didn’t bother correcting Daniel’s interpretation of the question. This was definitely the better outcome.


End file.
